


Interrogation Room

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, One Shot, cue the sexual tension, hunk gets arrested, lawyer!lance, officer!keith, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: Lance is Hunk's lawyer and Hunk got arrested for vandalism by officer KeithORWhy stop your friend from getting arrested when you can flirt with the hot officer instead?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Interrogation Room

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my one-shots!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hunk anxiously picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"H-hey, um, I'm down at the police station . . . I need your help."

He didn't even get a response, just a hum of acknowledgement and then the call cut off. He gulped as he then followed the police officer that attained him to the interrogation room.

Hunk sat on one side of the metal table as the officer stood at the other end reading from a file.

"Mr. Garrett, perfect record, not even a speeding ticket." He looked up from the folder at Hunk. "Weird. Anything you want to get off of your chest?" He snapped the file closed and raised his eyebrow as he stood up straighter.

Hunk spoke up, looking down at his hands, "Not until my lawyer is here with me. He should be here any minute, Officer Kogane."

Keith sighed. "Okay, stay here, I'll be right back. Would you like anything? And by that I mean water or crackers. We really can't give you anything else."

"A water please."

Keith just nodded as he left and closed the door behind him. As soon as he made it back to his desk Pidge ran up to him. "Keith, there's a lawyer waiting for you. Lance McClain? Here for a Garrett? Ring a bell? Want me to send him aw-"

"Take him to I.R. 3. I'll be with him in a minute. Also, I'll need a water." 

"Got it!" Pidge smiled and ran off.

Keith sat down at his desk and typed the report up in just the few minutes it took for Pidge to come back with a water bottle in hand. 

He accepted it and went back to the room where he saw a man, who he assumed to be Hunk’s lawyer, with his back turned towards him and then moved to sit next to Jimin, Keith not seeing his face as he slid the bottle across the table and grabbed his chair in the corner of the room.

He dragged it to the table and sat in it backwards. He looked up at the two men and when his eyes landed on the lawyer, Lance, he nearly forgot what he was going to say.

"Officer Kogane," Lance addressed, "I can assure you that my client meant no harm. And as I don't know what encouraged his poor choices, I'm sure we can do our best to let him off as easy as possible. Correct?" He smirked.

Keith cleared his throat. Man was this lawyer beautiful. "Yeah, I doubt it. Vandalism isn't taken lightly by our department. The least we can do is let him off with a small fine, but what Garrett did issues a much greater consequence."

Lance chuckled under his breath and sat up more. "Anything I can do to lower the fine by any chance?" He tilted his head. "He doesn't have much to work with, you wouldn't make him struggle too much to pay it back? Right?" He batted his eyelashes.

"Listen, McClain. Whatever you're trying to do, persuade me, bribe me, seduce me, it's not going to work. I don't care how hot or absolutely breathtaking you are, I'm not going to take it easy as I haven't for the many years I've worked here."

"Absolutely breathtaking, you say? Well, Kogane, you're not too bad yourself. And trust me, I don't want it easy."

Hunk felt like disappearing in that moment because of the very obvious eyefucking that was happening right in front of him. "Excuse me for interrupting whatever the fuck is happening here, but I need to tell Lance something."

Lance looked at Hunk as he held up his hand to hide his mouth as he whispered to Lance, "So, if you guys like fuck, am I gonna be a free man?"

Lance blushed and glared at him as he turned back to Keith. "Sorry about that. Listen, can we discuss this another time? My office over at the law firm, mayhaps? I'm sure Hunk’s case will be done and dealt with after I'm done with you."

Keith felt his neck get hot. "Sounds good to me. Mr. Garrett? You're free to go. Let me talk with your lawyer. Alone," he said as he maintained eye contact with Lance.

"Okay!" Hunk shot from his seat. "I'll take it! Sweet! Use protection!" he yelled as he left the two blushing men alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said last week, this is a double update so go check out the other one I posted today (and past ones)!
> 
> I post every sunday (usually midnight est) until I run out of my old material. I'm working on new material to post afterwards which will either be posted in a different series or individually.
> 
> After this double-update the writing gets better so if you stuck around this long, look forward to my less cringey material lol
> 
> Have a good day :)


End file.
